Ninja Storm:leopard rangers
by brittanyrhoden169
Summary: 12 year old Zoey ran away from her adoptive parents. she's from the leopard Academy the powers the orange leopard. sets:after the academy was attacked and the thunder rangers joined the wind rangers. the other 3 leopard rangers will come in during the chapters.
1. Chapter 1 Zoey comes to blue bay harbor

Chapter 1

Storm Chargers

Zoey

I walk inside storm chargers hoping Kelly or someone I know is there. I ended up bumping into some one. Sorry I said and looked up to see someone I never thought I would see. Care bears no way he teased. Hey Thunder boy I teased as he picked me up. he looked at the back of my shirt.

Hunter you shouldn't pick people up you that you do not know teased a boy wearing a red shirt. I saw Blake look at me. Noway Zoe-bear said Blake. Hey Navy boy I teased. Wait you 2 know her the boy in yellow asked. Yeah her name is actually Zoey she has a lot of nicknames said Hunter. Zoey this is Dustin, tori, and Shane Blake said.

Hi I said. Did someone say Zoey asked Kelly? Hey Kel I said. What's up zoo-zoo she teased? Hunter put me down. Hey um Kelly can I talk to you alone please I asked. Yeah she said. We walked to the back.

* * *

sorry its short next chapter will be longer. tell me who should kiley and shelby fall for


	2. Chapter 2 orange leopard ranger

chapter 2

zoey

I wake up put on a pair of jeans, my black boots, an orange shirt with a picture of a leopard on it my favorite black jacket, &amp; put my hair into a single loose braid. Walk out of my room and eat some cereal. Good morning Kelly said. Morning I said finishing up my cereal. I went to the bathroom brushed my teeth. I then went to my room and took the box out of my backpack my sensei. I opened it to see a black and orange morpher. I take it out and put it on. Zoey time to go I heard Kelly say. Ok I said then left with Kelly to go to storm chargers. She unlocked the door and we went in. Dustin came in not to long after for his shift. Hey Kelly, hey Zoe he said. Hey Dustin she said. Hey earth boy I boy he said with an eyebrow rose. Your nickname I answered. Oh cool he said with a big grin. We then saw the others come in. sup kid Shane said. I rolled my eyes. Why are you smiling Shane asked Dustin? I got a nickname he teased. You gave him a nickname Tori asked. Actually he has 2 I stated. What are they? Shane asked curiously. Dirt boy or earth boy I stated. He gets a nickname Shane whined. Yeah Tori's water girl or surf star I stated with a shrug. So everyone but me and Kelly has a nickname he asked? No Kelly's red head or my favorite's Kel or K. so just not you I stated with a shrug. Really what are you nicknames Shane asked? I saw Blake grin. Don't you dare I warned him. Let's see Care bears, Zoe-bear, zoo-zoo, strawberry, Zoë, Nature, Z, gummy bear, and more. Blake said. Why Care bears, Zoe-bear, zoo-zoo, gummy bear strawberry, Nature Shane asked? Because she used to love care bears, her favorite animal is bear, zoo-zoo she loves the zoo, strawberry she loves them, and gummy bear because she would fight you over gummy bears and nature because she loves the outdoors Hunter explain. I've also been called pest, dummy, and other negatives I said with a shrug. By who Blake asked. My adopted parents and siblings except Kiley she called me warrior, solder, or talent girl I said with a shrug doesn't bug me I looked out the door to see Kalzaks attacking. Stay here hunter said. I look to see the rangers fighting but loosing. Kelly I'm going out I said. OK she said. I left out the back. leopard Storm Ranger Form Ha! Power of the leopard! Mines were just like the blue rangers except mine was orange with a leopard instead of a dolphin tail in the middle. I went to go help the rangers. We finished the fight. Thanks who are you the blue one said. leopard ranger I said and left. I went back to the back. Leopard Storm! I said &amp; powered down then went back inside. I sat on the couch. You never told us why she calls you calls you talent girl said Shane. Shane you are such an airhead &amp; boy I said. You got a nickname Dustin teased. Shouldn't you be working I teased. Then they got to work. I got up. Kelly may I go for a walk I asked. Sure be careful Kelly said. When am I not careful I asked? The Blake and hunter looked at me. All the time Blake a sock in your mouth navy boy I said walking out.

Blake

I don't trust her I said. I don't either hunter agreed. Why Dustin asked. Let's see she's 10 walking alone with powers I said. What kinds Shane asked? not sure. Hunter smirked. Good point Tori said. She'll be fine Dustin said. I hope your right I said.


	3. Chapter 3 trying to capture Zoey

Chapter 3

Lothor's ship

Lothor

Sur we have word there is another ranger and it's a girl Zurgane says. Find out who she is I said. We think she might be it he shows me a little 11 year old girl wearing a pair of jeans, black boots, an orange shirt with a picture of a cheetah on it, black jacket, &amp; hair in an single loose braid. She's just a kid I said. She also has a connection with the rangers especially the thunder rangers &amp; powers he said. Capture her &amp; bring her too me I ordered. Yes sir he said.

Woods

Zoey

I'm walking through the woods thinking about being a ranger. Next thing I know I'm surrounded by kelzaks and some weird looking thing. I start fighting. I do a backflip. Hold still he said. No thanks freak I said. My name is Zurgane he said. Whatever I said taking out the last 2 kelzaks. He tries to shoot at me but I use my super speed to get out the way.

Blake

Beep! What's up cam I said through the communicator? Zurgane is in the woods he said. Why? Shane asked. After Lothor's new target cam stated. Who's it this time I asked. Her name starts with Z &amp; end with a y he said. Zoey Dustin said. You guessed it cam said.

Zoey

I dodged his shot again. Hey you know it's not nice to pick on little girls I smirked. Another thing see you I said and super speed away just to bump into a ranger. Sorry I said. No problem you should get out of her the red said. By the way I know who you are I said before zooming off.


	4. Chapter 4 Zoey know's their rangers

Chapter 4

Zoey

I go into storm charges and notice my hair was a mess from using my super speed. Why would he want me &amp; how did they become rangers I thought to myself? I saw someone fall on the couch I saw it was Hunter who was tired. You look beat I smirked. He rolled his eyes. By the way I know you're the crimson, Blake is the navy, Tori is the blue, Dustin is the yellow, and Shane is the red ranger. He looked at me in shock. I have no idea what you're talking about he said as the others came in. If you're wondering how I figured it out it one was easy you shirt colors gave it a way. Oh by the way I know you &amp; Blake are thunder &amp; the others are wind rangers I said low &amp; got up leaving him in shock. I saw the others walk over to Hunter.

Hunter

What's up with you Shane asked? Zoey knows we're the rangers I said. I don't believe it neither I didn't either I said. Did you tell her we weren't Tori asked? Yep she didn't believe me she told me one way it gave it away I said. How Shane asked? How we always where the same shirt colors as the rangers suits I saw her about to go out the door. Zoey can we talk to for a sec I asked. Busy she said and ran up out the door. We'll never catch her I said. Unless we use ninja streak Dustin whispered. Then we took off.


	5. Chapter 5 Zoey's description

birth name: Leila Brooks

none as: Zoey

adopted last names: Smith ( beginning series 1), Brooks (rest of the series)

hair: brown eyes:

blue skin: fair species: human

powers: persimmon ( orange)leopard

Family: smiths( adoption names not mention besides older siblings May &amp; April) ,Brooks ( adoption/ Birth names not mention besides older sibling Dustin)


	6. Chapter 6 author's pov

Author's  
plz tell me who may should fall for Hunter or Shane  
story continues on the next chapter

who should April be with hunter, Shane, or Dustin


	7. Chapter 7 Zoey's sisters

Chapter 7

Zoey

I was hiding just to be grabbed behind I flipped them over. Ow! I saw it was Shane. I told you not to sneak up on her smirked Hunter as he came in view. So about the ranger thing Blake started. I promise not to tell anyone &amp; also Shane, Tori, &amp; Dustin's voice gave you away along with you guys always calling each other by your name. Besides I have my own code names I cut him off &amp;stated. Good what are your code names &amp; for Shane asked. Not telling I smirked as I started to walk a head. You guys coming because last time I checked your shifts start soon I smirked. We started to head back. Once we got to storm chargers they got to work as I sat on the couch. I heard the door open look to see it was my sisters May &amp; April come in. I saw Shane, Dustin, &amp; Hunter staring at them. Amused looks on Tori, Blake, and Kelly's face. I went wide eyes. I then felt I head on my shoulder which was Blake. It'll be okay we're here nothing will happen I promise he said. I nodded. They saw me. Isn't it our baby sister Leila? April said. I like Zoey better I said. So talent girl what are you doing in blue bay harbor asked May who made me grin. I was going to ask you the same question I said. Visiting she said. Let me guess hiding said April I was the only one who heard her sarcasm. I shrugged. Wait these are two of you siblings asked Shane trying not to believe it. By adoption and yea meet the 17 year old twins May &amp; April I said. Your favorite sister May Dustin said. Yep I said. I noticed May look down with a frown then back up with a smile. I saw the I don't trust them look on Kelly's face. not long after they met the others they left after the shop closed i went with Kelly back to the apartment with Kelly ate then fell asleep remembering i start school tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8 first day of school

Chapter 8

Zoey

I wake up the next morning put on a white skirt, leopard leg's, leopard shirt with a white &amp; leopard gloves, white jacket, leopard flats(not made of leopard), &amp; let my hair hang. I ate &amp; got cleaned up for school then left to meet Tori. Tori picked me up. I still can't believe you're a junior at the age 11 Dustin said as I sat in the back by Blake. What about it I asked. Nothing he said. We left for school. I got my locker. I hate being so short I thought out loud.

After school

Zoey

Need a ride to storm chargers Tori asked. I'm good I think I'll walk I said. Last time you did Zurgane showed up Shane smirked. I'll be fine I assured them I don't believe you at not least with May &amp; April here Blake said. I'll be careful I said. Why they seem cool says Dustin. Guess who's dating April Shane said. No way. You just met Tori said. Yep Shane smirked. Like I said I'll be careful I said. Fine but you better be at storm chargers in 20 minutes Blake said. Got it I said. We then saw May &amp; April. I started walking as they took off.


	9. Chapter 9 Zoey's the orange leopard

chapter 9

Zoey

I'm heading to storm chargers thinking about how I was chosen for a prophecy that I've never told to anyone not even Hunter &amp; Blake. It's the leopard prophecy but the problem is that my family knows including big mouth April. I decided to call Blake

Hello

Hey Blake tell Kelly that I'm going to the beach to clear my head

Fine be careful we don't need you getting captured.

I will &amp; I have something to tell you

What?

Never mind

Okay then bye

Bye

Blake

Kelly Zoey told me to tell you she's going to the beach to clear her head I told her. Okay she said. Alright now that we're off we should head to you nowhere said Dustin. Right sensei said he needed to talk to us. Shane said. We headed their once we got there. Good you're here said Cam. Rangers have you heard about the prophecy of the leopards asked sensei. Yeah the 2 leopards green &amp; orange must sacrifice for humanity to destroy whatever Lothor is planning to do next said Dustin. We looked at him. What I study sometimes he said. So you're saying that the leopard ranger is the prophecy I said. Correct Blake said sensei. Zoey will so love to hear this said Dustin. I gave Hunter well we know who the leopard ranger is glare. He nodded. Why hasn't she told us I asked him? Don't know he said with a shrug. What are you 2 talking about asked Dustin? Nothing I answered.

Zoey

I'm at the beach. Just as I stood up a bunch kelzaks showed up. They attack me but I attacked them then a monster showed up. Hey little girl want to play I game he asked as I finished the kelzaks. Why me I said. Then he shot at me. You shouldn't have done that I said. Why's that he said. I'm so dead I thought as he came at me but I moved out the way. Leopard storm! Ranger form! Ha! Power of Leopards! Alright it worked I said to myself. I fought the monster as the other rangers showed up nice timing I said. Funny Zoë Hunter said. Took you long enough to figure it out I said. We finished the monster then it got big he's all yours I said and zoomed off in a flash. I made it to the woods. Leopard storm ! I said. I walked home.

(after the monster was defeated the rangers headed home)


	10. Chapter 10 Annie gets to Blue Bay

Chapter 10  
takes place after Sam joins the team

Annie

I walk inside storm chargers &amp; I ended up bumping into some one. Sorry I said and looked up to see someone I never thought I would see. Annie no way he said. Hey Thunder boy I smirked as he picked me up &amp; hugged me. Hunter you shouldn't keep pick people up know teased a boy wearing a red shirt. I saw Blake look at me. Noway Annie said Blake. Hey Navy boy I smirked. Wait you 2 know her the boy in yellow asked. Yeah this is our little sister Annie said Hunter. Annie this is Dustin, Tori, and Shane Blake said. Hi I said. Did someone say Annie asked Sam? Hey Sammy I teased. He hugged me. I then saw Zoey she hugged me too. The leopard pack is together again. When you get here did asked Zoey. I got here not long I go I said trying to hide that I wasn't happy Zoey was here. The best part is we all just turned 12 Sam stated. Let me guess you got morpher too Zoey whispered. Yep I said at the Sam time.


	11. Chapter 11 then their were 3

Chapter 11

Annie

Let me get this straight there are 3 of you Dustin asked scratching his head. Yep we said. Great 1 more kid rangers Shane mumbled. Heard that said Sam. So Zoey when did you get here I asked not really caring. I got here a day before Sam did she answered looking and smiling at him as he smiled back. Cool I lied. So what color are you? Zoey asked. Let me guess your favorite color Heliotrope purple Sam guessed. Yep I stated. I could tell that Zoey wasn't really happy I was here. Cool I'm desire red he stated. I'm persimmon orange Zoey stated. So let me get this straight that we have 3 twelve year old rangers. Blake said. Why do I have I feeling that both girls like Sam I heard Hunter whisper. Reunited with my 2 favorite girls Sam said with his arms around our necks. Hands of Samuel Said Blake. He put his hands back in his lap.

(They all went home)


	12. Chapter 12 secrets out

Chapter 12

**Storm** **chargers**

Samuel "Sam"

I start helping Kelly out girl do you like at storm chargers. So Sam which the most Zoey or Annie asked Kelly. What do you mean I asked? I mean which one do you have a crush on. I think its Zoey Kelly said. If I had to answer it would be Zoey I said.

**Ninja obs**

Zoey

So Zoey you like Sam Shane and Dustin teased. So your point I stated. It's not like he likes you or has a crush on you Annie stated. Annie that's not right to say. Besides you don't know that Dustin said. I mean she's hiding something from everyone she smirked. Annie don't I said. Zoey's family abuses &amp;rapes her Annie said. Everyone looks at me. Zoey is that true Blake asked me. I got up and ran out ignoring everyone calling my name.

**Storm chargers **

Sam

We watch Zoey come in and sit on the couch with tears in her eyes. Zoey what's wrong I asked putting my arms around her as she leaned and cried n me. Annie told the entire group about my family abusing and raping me she said. Why would she do that Kelly asked. I don't know she also said some other things but I rather not talk about it she said. We watched the others come in along with Annie. Zoey there's no need to be afraid. We won't tell anyone Shane promised. Besides me and Blake already figured it out Hunter stated. How I asked. The blood stain on her shirt &amp; we never trusted that family Blake said. Annie why would you tell them Zoey was going to do that when she was ready I said. I thought they should know. Why do you care anyways Annie said. I already knew and I care because Zoey is important to me and she's my friend. Plus another reason. I'm the only reason why she hasn't killed herself I stated. What makes you say that Annie asked? Because I told him said Zoey. Annie maybe you should just stop talking Kelly said and the others agreed as I wiped Zoey's face. Whatever she said. Zoey how about me and you see a movie tonight to clear your head I asked. I would like that Zoey said. Sure you can go Shane smirked. We rolled our eyes.


	13. Chapter 13 date night

Chapter 13

**Hunter's and Blake's house**

Annie

I can't believe Zoey has a date with Sam I snapped. Well can't blame him maybe he'll make the first move Blake smirked. Sound like their back Shane said.

**Skipping the date**

**Outside Hunter's and Blake's house**

Zoey

I had fun I stated. Me too well this is your stop see you in school tomorrow he said and kissed me just as the door opened. Once we broke the kiss. We said good bye one last time then I went in with Dustin. So how was the date Blake asked? By that kiss I would say it went great Dustin said. Wait he kissed you Tori said surprised. What happened Shane asked? Nothing really I said. What movie did you 2 see Dustin asked? It was an okay movie. He then put his arm around me and now we are a thing I said as if I could tell Annie was jealous by the look on her face. Looks like someone's jealous Shane teased Annie. Don't even go there she warned.

(everyone went home and to sleep)


	14. Chapter 14 Annie jealous

Chapter 14

**Bradley's house **

**Annie**

I can't believe those 2 are now dating I said out loud. I can Kelly told us he's had a crush on her for a while now Blake said. So stop being jealous and complaining Hunter basically snapped. Hunter's right. Still you should have put her business out their like that said Blake. I thought you should all know especially you guys I said. Sure that's why. Not like it was because you have a crush on Samuel and you thought he didn't know so you wanted to ruin her life smirked Hunter. Just so you can be with Sam Blake smirked.


	15. Chapter 15 excitement

Chapter 15

**Ninja Obs**

**Zoey**

I love being a power ranger I said out loud. Some one's happy Shane said. Did Sam give you another kiss Dustin teased. He better not have Blake stated. No I didn't Sam said catching Blake's glare. Okay then why are you so happy Tori asked. My best friend Brittany is coming to town I almost screamed. Then I noticed Shane turn his head away. Shane what's wrong I asked. Nothing Shane said and left. Spill Shane Hunter said. Fine. I had a sister named Brittany said Shane. Wait you had a sister Hunter said in shock. By adoption Tori added. What happened to her I asked? She was sent to another family he answered. Sorry about bringing that name up I said. Its fine he said. What happened to her Annie asked? She was token from us by adoption because my father was secretly abusing and raping her so she was sent to another family he said. Sort of like my Brittany. But she never told me about her family much I said. Do you think it's possible that you can both be talking about the same Brittany Annie said? We all looked at her. What she said. You actually care and maybe right I said. I have a heart &amp; brain to you know she stated. We know Sam ready to go I asked. Where are you going I asked? Shopping she said.


	16. Chapter 16 Brittany

Chapter 16

**Sam's room **

Sam

I got up out of bed thinking about Brittany coming to town. How are we supposed to hid being rangers from her?

**The Scott's house**

Brittany

I get to blue bay harbor. It feels good to be back home I thought to myself. Brittany don't you need to unpack said mom. I went to my room and less than an hour finished unpacking. Hey mom can I go explore I asked. Yes, but be careful said mom. I left the house. Then remembered that I am a ranger and my school being attacked by Lothor. That's when I became the violet purple ranger.

**Storm chargers**

Brittany

I walk into a store called storm chargers and see my 3 besties talking to some older teens. Brittany I heard Zoey say and hugged me. Hey Zoe did I miss anything I asked. Oh nothing much just that me and Zoey are a thing now

Sam said. And we became you know what and made new friends said Annie. Annie said the 5 older teens. Annie rolled her eyes. I got my morpher 2 I said telepathically to my team mates. Guys Brittany is a ranger 2 she is practically being raised by the original red ranger and the second yellow ranger Zoey said. I am being raised by them I said. Really said Dustin. Yeah she's also one of us said Zoey. You remind me of my sister Brittany said Shane.

skipping to after Brittany finds out that Shane is her older brother by blood not just by adoption, and she joins the team. also to after brittany joins the team and she finds out what Annie did and she tells Zoey about what her family has been doing to her. may and april are still in blue bay harbor.


	17. Chapter 17 description

Chapter 17

Description

Full name: Samuel "Sam" Blue Ocean

Hair: brunette

Eyes: gray

Born:

Species: human

Necklace: desire leopard

Ranger color: desire (red)

Ninja Power: fire

Full name: Zoey Oliver Rocca

Hair: blonde

Eyes: blue

Born: Reef side

Species: human

Mermaid

Necklace: orange leopard

Ranger color: persimmon

Ninja Power: ice

powers: Flight

Pyrokinesis.

Fire clutch

Fire Grenades

Calokinesis

Super Durability

Full Name: Annie Hershey Bradley

Hair: black

Eyes: brown

Born: Blue Bay Harbor

Species: human

Mermaid

Necklace: green leopard

Ranger color: mint leaf

Ninja Power: thunder

Full Name: Brittany "Britt" Oliver Scott

Hair: dark brown

Eyes: brown

Born: Blue Bay Harbor

Species: super powered human

Mermaid

Necklace: violet leopard

Ranger color: violet purple

Ninja Power: nature

** Bionic: **Super Speed

Mental Navigation System

Speed Fighting

Speed

Speed Typing

Vacuum Generation

Speed Whirl

Sonic Cyclone

Turbo Leap

Wall Sticking

Invisibility

Super Durability

Extreme Climate Resistance

**Super powers:** Thermal Touch

flying

Proton Ring Generation

Thermo Nuclear Body Blast


	18. Chapter 18 Brittany past and truth

Chapter 18

**Jason's house **

**Brittany **

I got up and got ready to meet my besties along with the team at the beach.

**Beach**

**Brittany **

Once I made it to the beach I saw everyone was already their. Hey Britt I have to catch you up on every thing that has happened said Zoey. So Zoey and Sam caught me up on everything I missed. I then started thinking about how Jason and his wife found me.

**Shane**

I looked at Brittany and I could see she was thinking hard about something. Sam what's Brittany thinking I asked. Probably her past she has flash backs a lot Sam said. Good or bad I asked. Both Sam said. Hey Zoe wanna go for a swim asked Brittany. Yep Zoey answered. We saw the two of them run to the water and dive in . Relax guys Sam said. They haven't came up for air I said. Me and the girls have a secret that allows us to breathe underwater for at least 8 to 12 hours said Annie. How I asked. Can't say said Annie. How long I asked. We were babies she said as they came back from the other side of the beach. did you get your lockets I asked. We found them in the water one day we were at the beach together Annie said. Brittany wears two necklaces Sam said. Really I asked surprised. Yeah the other one I got from my best friend my older brother Shane Clarke before I was put up for adoption by my rood parents said Brittany. Don't forget abusive Sam stated. That too Brittany said. Brittany has it worse than me says Zoey.

**Brittany**

I stared to wonder if I am really safe with Jason and Trini. They saved me from my parents and faking my death. All of a sudden I saw Jason pull up in a jeep with my uncle Conner. Dad uncle Conner what are you doing here I asked them. My friends and the gang came over. We have some bad news to tell you dad said. What is it I asked. Its about the family we took you from said Uncle Conner. The ones that we faked your death for. They moved here so Conner is going to take you somewhere you'll be safe Dad said. Why? I asked. Don't they think she's dead I thought you changed the way she looks so they wouldn't recognize her Zoey said. Yeah but her real family is also here Conner said as he noticed Shane. I know Brittany said. I see Jason said. I don't want to leave because of them I'm tired of moving and hiding please don't make me leave I luv it here Brittany said. We will keep her safe from my parents and her adopted family don't take her away from me again please Shane said. Fine they ever capture or hurt her she is going to have to go back to hiding dad said.

**(they stayed at the beach for the rest of the day and then they all went home to bed )**


End file.
